Memories We Share
by The Digital Gate
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Dozens of memories. Dozens of events. The Lee siblings share them all.
1. Aviator

**The Digital Gate:** I was bored, so I decided to start another collection of drabbles, centering around the Lee siblings.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_**Memories We Share:**  
Aviator_

Jaarin loved cooking, even though they all hated it when she came up with a new recipe and they had to taste it. Jenrya loved hardwiring mechanical devices, even when it exploded in his face. Shuichon loved stuffed animals, even though she had to wade through them to get to her bed at night.

Rinchei loved airplanes.

When their dad first announced that they'd all be flying to America for a vacation, Rinchei went nuts. Shuichon, Jenrya, and Jaarin moaned and groaned about sitting in an airplane for thirteen hours straight, but Rinchei claimed it would be the best experience in their lives.

For weeks, Rinchei wouldn't stop talking about the airplane they'd be flying on. He'd even researched it on the web and bored them endlessly with facts he had found. No one could get him to stop, not even when Jaarin attempted to tape his mouth shut in a last-ditch effort to get peace and quiet.

So they decided to ignore him. It didn't work out too well. Rinchei followed them around anyway, nose shoved deep into a book, peppering them with facts. Jenrya considered wearing earplugs, but Jaarin said that would mean giving in. So they gritted their teeth and tried to get on with their daily lives.

Jenrya was the first to cave. He came in one day carrying a huge box and dropped it at Rinchei's feet. It was a model airplane—an exact replica of the one they'd be flying on. Rinchei promptly apologized for bugging him and asked for help on wiring the airplane so it'd fly.

Jaarin was the second one to give in. She attempted to cook an airplane-shaped cake, but burned it by accident. Rinchei hugged her for the effort and promised to stop talking so much.

Shuichon held out as long as she could. But, at last, she bought sewing material and sewed together a ragged stuffed airplane. She handed it to Rinchei, begging him to stop telling her airplane facts. Rinchei ruffled her hair in response.

When the day finally came, and they settled into their seats, all four of them sat together in the middle, their parents off to their left. Rinchei wouldn't stop bouncing in his seat, gripping the toy airplane Shuichon had made for him, ignoring the looks strangers gave him.

As the airplane took off and as Jaarin clutched her seat for dear life, Rinchei turned to Shuichon and asked her if it was the best thing she'd ever experienced.

And although she was gripping Jenrya's hand tightly—so tightly that Jenrya was muttering on how his hand was growing numb—Shuichon smiled and said yes, it was.


	2. Brother

**The Digital Gate:** The idea wouldn't leave me alone, but I think I did poorly on the drabble itself. **  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_**Memories We Share:**  
Brother_

Rinchei was going to be a big brother.

His parents had told him that morning, eyes shining, excited. But Rinchei had been anything but joyful. He had screamed, wailed, cried. _Why_ did he have to have a little sister? _Why_ did he have to share his toys, his space, his food, and more importantly, his _parents_ with someone else? _Why?_

Without answering his questions, his parents rushed him off to his preschool, telling him that he was getting a sister and there was no point in whining about it, suggesting that he should start acting like the older brother that he would soon be. Rinchei scowled throughout the entire lecture.

Everything changed after that.

Pink clothes became coming in, sent by his parents' friends. His parents moved his small bed into another cold, empty room down the hall from theirs. His old crib was taken out, painted yellow, and placed in theirs.

Suddenly all the attention was focused on the growing bump in his mother's stomach. No one ever called Rinchei a "cute little boy" or patted his head, or brought him candy anymore. Instead they told him to be sure to take care of his adorable sister.

How did they know she was adorable? Rinchei sullenly asked. They hadn't seen her yet. His parents told him to behave.

After several months, when his mother's stomach reminded Rinchei of a very large watermelon, his mother packed up and went to hospital to stay until what Rinchei had dubbed "the demon" was born. And one night, the phone rang, and his father rushed to the hospital with him in tow.

And, that night, Jaarin Lee was born.

The next morning his father took Rinchei to see her.

She was tiny, her face wrinkled and scrunched up. Rinchei looked down at her with disgust and reached out to prod her with a finger. She grabbed it and squeezed tightly, gurgling to herself.

Rinchei was surprised and—to the delight of his parents—gradually his hard look softened and he smiled down gently at the infant.

Several years later, when Jaarin began bawling about getting a baby brother, Rinchei whacked her on the head—causing his parents to snap at him—and told her to be nice.


End file.
